


Headcanons A Bunch Of Inanimate Objects Made

by MadMack2003



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, This is trash, like complete trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMack2003/pseuds/MadMack2003
Summary: Trashy headcanons from a Twitter RP of inanimate YJ objects.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry has received blowjobs by Hal under the table during Justice League meetings.

Hal is under the table and Barry tries not to be obvious.

Everyone knows tho.

They just don’t say anything.

Even tho Barry and Hal forget that Clark has super hearing and x ray vision and knows exactly what the hell Hal is doing.

And Clark joins in after the meeting concludes.

Green Arrow watches with a bowl of popcorn as does the rest of the league.


	2. Headcannon-Tim Is Into Foodplay

Tim is into foodplay.

Jason eats it off of Tim.

Tim loves getting whip cream on him and then getting it licked off.

Jason has put the nozzle of a cool whip can in Tim’s ass and filled his ass with whip cream.


	3. Tim likes his nipples getting licked

Tim like his nipples getting licked.


End file.
